


View From The Factory Floor

by oldmanrupee



Category: Original Work, Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Diary/Journal, Evil Corporations, Gen, Slice of Life, employee log, hardly recognisable au, henchman perspective, slice of weird life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6821503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldmanrupee/pseuds/oldmanrupee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of digital diary entries from ordinary workers who live and work in an... odd... food wholesalers. Ok basically its a huge evil lair full of food-themed levels. There may or may not be a "hero" doing stuff in the background. The ordinary worker guys are the stars though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tundra Log 1

FEN525 log: February 7th.

The temperature feels colder than yesterday on the tundra, I wonder if the freezer coils are malfunctioning. SEB101 says I worry too much, but I think it might be the constant thaw and freeze cycle of the entire warehouse-scape wearing out the system. You know, how half the year it's happy dappy spring time and they get all the salmon and river-cod in to spawn? I'm sure that period is getting shorter and shorter each year. Do the boss guys love winter or something? I'm sure they just enjoy fast freezing those fish for market, you know, the whole sadistic Mr Freeze vibe. That's the thing with never meeting your bosses face-to-face; you're left to draw your own impressions.

Of course, if I complain about the temperature they'd just transfer me to Ice Cream Mountain for a joke, freezing cold permafrost all year round. I see the lights from the cliff camps at night from here, wonder how they stick it out up there. They must really like ice cream.


	2. Tundra Log 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of digital diary entries from ordinary workers who live and work in an... odd... food wholesalers. Ok basically its a huge evil lair full of food-based levels. There may or may not be a "hero" doing stuff in the background. The ordinary worker guys are the stars though.

FEN525 log: February 20th. I need to calm down, replay the whole thing in my head. I really gotta report this to R&D. So I'm busy out on the ice, using that lightsaber-ripoff blade thingy to carve out some fish-rich ice slabs to send of to Packing and Processing, when I feel something behind me. I hear something breathing, and the heat of breath on my cold neck. I freeze on the spot.

Eventually, after what seems like an age, the noises recede. When I finally summon up the courage to turn around to look, I see by the treeline one of the security cyborgs, the polar bear model. I'm seriously freaking out by this point, because the bears are all supposed to be out at the edge, patrolling the perimeter. But that's not the weirdest part. The weirdest part is that some kid is RIDING it. Or at least, it looks like that for a second anyway, the figure just vanishes from sight like a mirage. I think it was a girl?

I've heard the rumours from Packing that R&D have been messing with some seriously crazy shit, like dimension holes or something? Well, you live and work in a place like this, you start expecting "weird" on a day to day basis. But anyway, I figure that's enough fish blocks for the day, and hightail it outta there. SEB is not gonna believe me.


	3. Tundra Log 3

FEN525 log: March 1st. I reported the malfunctioning security cyborg to tech support, even though technically it should be R&D I should've been going to, what with the polar bear line being "test cases" still. I just couldn't face that level of ooky weirdness. I mean, half of those R&D guys have huge scars in conspicuous places, and the other half always wear personally modified gas-mask things! Sometimes I wonder about this place...

I confided in SEB about glimpsing that ghost kid. He didn't believe me, as I expected. He says its down to stress. But I am NOT getting "increasingly erratic" thank you very much! I mean, he's just as bad, going on about this intruder with the italian name that the internal memos can't shut up about! He seems genuinely scared of this "hero" guy! What's to be scared about, he's just a solitary random intruder. Just call the cops or something. Jeez.

At least I'm _facing_ my fears. I plan to trek out to Area Delta tomorrow after shift to search out the ghost girl (I'm fairly sure it was a girl, can't get her out of my head), it should be pretty quiet and nicely deserted now that we've mined all the fish out of the area. I just feel like it's something I have to do.

I'll find proof.


	4. Tundra Log 4

Internal Memo #177676  
 IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

In light of the entirely unrelated recent fatal disappearance of [employee name here], management would like to remind you that “interdimensional sluice portals” do not exist and pose little to no threat to you. We must crush these wild rumours now, before they get out of hand.

R&D assures us all that such a class beta phenomenon does not conform with the ‘laws’ of physics, and ergo cannot and does not exist. If you (falsely) encounter such a portal, which you won’t, it is hypothetically advisable not to look directly at the non-existent threat, slowly back away from the area of the falsehood, and confidently chant to yourself that “it” does not exist, continuing to deny everything until you reach safety.

On an obviously unrelated note, the state-mandated period of respectful silence in honour of [employee name here] will occur on Sunday at 11am promptly. Your expected emotional response should be somber, reflective, slightly embarrassed, and/or sad, but sadness should be kept to a reasonable level. You will be expected to be silent for the duration, but you should also continue working diligently.

There will be a state-mandated wake during Sunday afternoon, in conference room C. It will be attended by a state-mandated minimum amount of mourners only, so close family and/or friends should endeavour to arrive early. There will be light refreshments made available.

~All Glory To The Corporation~


	5. Desert Log 1

CADE66 Log: Feb 1st.

Another beautiful day in the Spice Desert! Wish I could stay up top all the time, the simulated sunshine is really browning me up nicely! And the smell! It really hits your nostrils! I've always liked a bit of curry even before I worked for the Corporation, but being up there with every single handful of sand made from different ground spices… gorgeous. Of course, management frowns on employees licking up the sand (and does a lot more than just frowns, if the rumours are true), but the smell alone is enough for me.

Not that we're even allowed to spend that much time up on the desert surface. I don't care what guidelines say, I hardly think there's any real "danger" up there, nothing but sand and fake sun and rocks as far as the eye can see. Even the spice-mixing sand storms aren't that bad once you get used to them! Now if you wanna talk about danger, those old underground ruins we're all supposed to use as accommodation are just WEIRD. Where did they even come from? It's not like this place has even been here that long. Some of the carvings are just... creepy.

Maybe tomorrow I'll ask that cute supervisor about them, MAYBE she'll finally give me her name this time!


End file.
